


As It Should Be

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day she found out she closed the door of the empty classroom and walked away</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should Be

The day she found out she closed the door of the empty classroom and walked away. She didn't talk about it, she didn't know what to think and she went directly to her room and the last novel she had started and pointedly ignored the matter for the rest of the night.

It wasn't so easy the next day. They were there, at lunch, in classes and Lily couldn't help but follow their every move, study their every expression and listen to bits and pieces of their conversations. She should have noticed before, after all, everyone knew that James and Sirius were never without each other.

Later that afternoon when James asked her out she said yes, mainly because she had been confident that he wouldn't go through with it, not after what she had seen. But he had smiled at her in a way that took her breath away and promptly made plans to take her out next Saturday.

Against all her expectations she enjoyed the date and then accepted another and another. Before she knew it she was dating him and worse of all, she was falling for him. Still, she couldn't forget what she had seen that night and no matter with how much devotion and love James looked at her it wasn't the same expression she had seen was reserved for Sirius.

She followed them one night, followed them to the same classroom and this time she stayed more than a few minutes. She felt she should have been angry but she couldn't gather the emotions. Strangely enough it felt natural for them to be together and far from feeling wronged Lily felt that she was intruding. This was something theirs and, girlfriend or not, she had not right to be there.

It was almost graduation when she confessed to James. She blurted it out and when James turned red, an apology already on the tip of his tongue, she kissed him and said, "It's alright. If he can share I can share too." The smile James gave her was like no other and two days later he was asking her to marry him.

She didn't need to ask if Sirius was alright with it; James wouldn't have asked if he hadn't been. Months later, as she walked down the aisle she noticed James's eyes firmly on her but the back of his fingers were brushing against Sirius' who stood right beside him. _As it should be,_ she thought as she walked the last few steps, _As it has always been_.


End file.
